un objet de plaisir
by Ulquiorra-lover
Summary: Hiroki décide de s'entrainer pour plaire à son amant... et cela commence avec un petit objet... tout dégénére bien sûr!


me revoici de retour!

titre: un objet de plasir

couple: Nowaki et Hiroki

rating: M et M et M... et encore M

* * *

><p>- Comment me suis-je retrouvé dans une situation pareille ?<p>

Le jeune homme soupira.

Kamijou Hiroki, assistant de littérature à l'université, surnommé le démon par ses élèves, rentrait pour une fois très tôt chez lui… et se trouvait dans la situation la plus gênante au monde…

Et pourquoi être dans une telle situation ?

Pour l'amour de sa vie.

Son amant Kusama Nowaki, étudiant en médecine.

Nowaki était un jeune homme passionné qui vénérait son amant et qui réclamait beaucoup d'attention.

Et cela faisait réfléchir Hiroki.

Il avait peur que son amour finisse par le plaquer car il ne cherchait pas de contact physique.

Comment avait-il réalisé cela ?

Tout simplement lorsque son chéri avait ramené cet objet du diable.

Hiroki ne trouvait aucun autre nom à cette chose.

Flash back.

- Hiro-san ?

- Ouais, répondit-il distrait par la lecture d'un livre.

- Regarde ce que je nous ai acheté !

Le brun leva les yeux et hurla.

- C'EST QUOI DE CE TRUC ?

- Ça s'appelle un vibromasseur…

Hiroki fixa l'objet dégoûté.

- Et tu veux faire quoi avec cela ?

- Et bien, on va s'amuser ! Sourit le plus jeune.

L'assistant se leva et attrapa l'engin.

- JAMAIS ! JE VAIS LE CACHER ET TU N'Y TOUCHES PAS !

Fin du flach back.

Et depuis ce moment, Nowaki faisait des sous-entendus très pervers et excitants sur ce vibro.

Et Hiroki ne le supportait plus.

Alors qu'il était le seul à la maison et qu'il était certain que son amant n'allait pas arriver, il avait ouvert son armoire pour sortir la boite où il avait caché cette chose.

Il devait comprendre pourquoi il rêvait que Nowaki l'utilise sur lui.

Et il avait décidé d'étudier l'objet.

Long de 15 cm et de rayon 1,5 cm, le vibro de couleur noir intriguait le jeune homme.

Il appuya sur le bouton ''+'' et la chose se mit à vibrer.

Il sentit son propre membre gonflé.

Il rougit et lâcha le viro en hurlant.

Non, il ne devait pas paniquer.

Il allait utiliser cette chose, s'entrainer pour faire plaisir à son amant.

Il retira sa chemise, son pantalon mais hésita un instant avant d'enlever son caleçon, se séparant quand même à la fin de la dernière pièce.

Il s'assit sur le lit avec l'objet qui continuait à vibrer.

Que pouvait-il faire avec cela ?

Le sucer ?

Il passa sa langue dessus mais grogna au goût caoutchouteux.

Il décida de le faire glisser sur son téton, il se tendit un peu.

C'était excitant.

Il tournoyait le vibro autour de ses tétons, faisant grandir son érection.

Hiroki n'était pas un grand adepte du plaisir solitaire et était étonné d'être aussi excité.

Et au fur et à mesure, il se prépara à l'idée que ça serait bon que ça soit en lui.

Il fit descendre la chose avec laquelle il titilla son membre bien dur.

Il écarta les jambes inconsciemment.

Il grogna mais se décida d'humidifier l'objet en le suçant brièvement.

Et il se dépêcha d'augmenter les vibrassions avant de faire entrer le début en lui.

Il gémit et bougea son bassin pour faciliter la pénétration.

Il soupira heureux en sentant le vibro entier en lui.

Ça, c'était vraiment bon.

Il entendit la porte d'entré s'ouvrir avec un…

- HIRO-SAN, JE SUIS RENTRE !

Le brun se dépêcha de se rhabiller, laissant en lui l'objet, il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de ça.

Il alla accueillir son amant, à chaque pas le vibro tapait sur son point sensible…

Il devait vite trouver une solution.

- Hiro-san, j'ai le repas.

- Je vais vite aller prendre une douche et puis, on s'occupe de cela.

- Je viens avec toi alors, s'exclama le plus jeune.

Le brun grogna.

- Euh… et si on mangeait tout de suite ?

Le plus jeune sourit et tira son amant à table où il déposa les petits plats.

Hiroki s'assit et retint un gémissement alors que l'objet en lui toucha sa prostate.

- Hiro-san, tu te sens bien ?

- Oui.

- Tu parais tout bizarre.

Le jeune homme se leva, observant la pièce sous le regard inquisiteur du brun.

- Nowaki ?

- Tu entends ce bourdonnement ?

- Non, non, répondit le brun affolé, comprenant que son amant entendait son vibro.

Le bleuté s'approcha d'Hiroki.

- Le bruit vient de toi.

- Pas du tout.

Le plus jeune s'assit sur les genoux de son ainé, sentit les vibrations étrange au niveau du bassin de son amant et sourit, ayant enfin compris la situation.

- Alors comme ça, tu te fais plaisir sans moi ?

- Pas du tout !

- Hiro-san… je le sens…

- Je voulais m'entrainer pour te satisfaire, avoua le brun en rougissant.

Nowaki l'embrassa à pleine bouche, mordant sa lèvre.

- Si tu savais combien ça m'existe de savoir qu'en ce moment tu as mon vibro en toi.

Il glissa sa main sous les fesses du brun, caressant son entré, le faisant gémir.

- Nowaki, je n'en peux plus…

Le médecin fit passer son amant sur son épaule, lui donnant une fessée qui fit crier le brun. Il se précipita vers la chambre et lança son amant sur le lit.

Hiroki avait du mal à respirer et se tortillait, frustré. Il ne fallut que quelques instants pour qu'il soit déshabillé par son partenaire.

- Hiro-san, tu es si beau quand tu es ainsi…

Le brun ne répondit pas et se tourna, surélevant son postérieur pour l'offrir à celui qu'il aimait, sa tête enfui dans le coussin.

- S'il te plait…

Nowaki sourit et joua à faire entrer et sortir l'objet, faisant grogner son soumis.

Mais soudain, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas lui qui faisait gémir son chéri… c'était cette chose.

Jaloux, il sortit brutalement le vibro et le jeta sous un rugissement du brun qui protestait.

- Il n'y a que moi qui puisse te faire gémir ainsi…

Il retira son dessus et ouvrit son pantalon.

Il poussa son sexe vers l'entré d'Hiroki.

- Dois-je être doux ?

- Dépêche-toi, j'en peux plus !

Il ne fallut pas plus pour que le plus jeune pénètre brutalement son amant, le faisant hurler.

Il avait directement touché sa prostate.

Nowaki attrapa ses hanches et commença un long et lent mouvement.

Il souriait, heureux d'entendre son amant crier sans aucune retenue.

Mais il entendit encore le bruit du vibro, il stoppa son mouvement et s'allongea sur son amant.

- Veux-tu que je sois encore plus dur et plus chaud ?

- Tu es déjà tellement dur !

- Tu dois me dire si tu le veux…

- Oui !

Nowaki se retira et partit du lit, sous le regard de son amant. Il ramassa le vibro.

- Je ne veux plus jouer, j'ai juste envie de toi.

- Hiro-san… j'arrive tout de suite…

Lorsque le brun comprit les intentions de son amant.

- Nowaki… Attends…

Le bleuté fut tiré dans le lit et on lui vola le vibro. Il fut poussé par son amant.

Jamais il n'avait vu son chéri aussi agressif au lit et son regard rempli de désir le rendait fou.

Alors il écarta les cuisses pour que l'autre puisse faire vibrer la chose contre son intimité avant de la faire légèrement.

Il gémit en fermant ses yeux et en levant le bassin, Hiroki s'amusa en faisant des va-et-vient pour aider la pénétration de l'objet.

Il fixait aussi le membre qui durcissait et grossissait encore.

Il avait hate de l'avoir en lui.

Lorsque le vibro disparut complètement, il sourit.

Hiroki se retrouva bien vite sous son amant, à quatre pattes alors que Nowaki s'enfonçait en lui et faisait des vas-et-viens brutaux, grognant.

Jamais il n'avait pris autant de plaisir, il était au septième ciel avant même d'avoir joui.

Le bleuté tira le brun en arrière et d'une habile pirouette, Hiroki chevaucha son amant, faisant entrer plus profondément le sexe gonflé en lui, et faisant bouger le vibro en Nowaki.

Ils criaient, fous de plaisir.

Et ensemble, ils jouirent.

Et ensemble, serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils s'endormirent.

* * *

><p>review, pleeeease!<p> 


End file.
